creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Herzensdieb
10/11/2002- Aus Sicht von Jake Smith-14 Jahre Ich sehe wie du weg rennst Lucie, in Richtung Schulgebäude und ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Endlich habe ich dir gezeigt, wie sehr es einen nervt, wenn man einem ununterbrochenen Redeschwall zuhören muss. Ich habe es dir zwar mit Gewalt gezeigt, aber dennoch hat es geholfen. Mit einem Mal vergeht mir das Lächeln. „Das bin nicht ich.“, flüstere ich erschrocken. Was war nur in mich gefahren? Langsam realisiere ich die Blicke meines Geographielehrers in meinem Rücken und ich fange an zu Rennen. Nur schnell weg von hier! Nur schnell weg von der Schule. Ich stolpere über meine eigenen Füße, aber ich renne einfach weiter. Außer Atem komme ich an meiner Haustür an, und werde stürmisch von meiner Mutter begrüßt, die mich umarmt. „Was ist los Schatz?“, fragt sie. Mit diesen Worten winde ich mich aus der Umarmung, und renne die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hoch. Ich höre Schritte und schließe die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich lehne mich langsam an die Tür und atme tief durch. Endlich Ruhe. Langsam ziehe ich unter meinem Bett eine Kiste heraus. Mit blauer Farbe steht dort: Erinnerungs-Kiste. Ich muss lächeln, als ich merke das die e‘s verkehrt herum stehen. Langsam öffne ich die Schachtel dich ich erschrocken so fort wieder unters Bett schiebe, den der Anblick war zu Viel für mich. Mein Teddybär von Lucie ist mit einem Küchenmesser durchbohrt. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und lehne mich an die Wand, als ich erneut Schritte höre, aber sie kommen nicht von der Treppe. „Mama?“ Meine Stimme zittert, und ich spüre einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Schulter. Ruckartig drehe ich mich um, und erblicke ein Mädchen mit weißen Haaren und gespenstisch blauen Augen, die mich dazu zwingen sie anzustarren. „Rude Reality is coming to you.“ Mit diesen Worten wird mir schwindelig und ich gleite in die Schwärze. Ich wache in einem komplett weißem Zimmer auf. Ich versuche mich zu bewegen, aber bemerke voller Entsetzen, wie Lederriegel meine Hände und Füße an eine Art Brett binden. Je mehr ich mich bewege, umso fester ziehen sich die Riegel, und verzweifelt versuche ich mich zu befreien, was nur dafür sorgt, das mir die Luft abgeschnürt wird. „Pssstt... The Rude Reality is here.“, ertönt die Stimme von dem weißhaarigen Mädchen das neben mir auftaucht, furchterregender als vorher. Sie schnippst und mit einem Male befinde ich mich in einem Film wieder. Ich würde gerne los schreien, aber aus meiner Kehle dringt kein Laut. Ich muss voller Entsetzen den Film ansehen. Auf einer riesigen Leinwand, sehe ich mich wie ich meine Mutter häute. Langsam schneite ich mit dem Skalpell ihren Bauch auf, und ziehe mehrere Gedärme heraus. Mir wird schlecht, aber ich kann mich nicht von dem Bild abwenden. Ich muss zusehen, wie ich meine Mutter weiter hin massakriere. Langsam schneide ich mit einer Art Fleischermesser ihre Finger ab, und lege diese sorgfältig auf Seite. Über mein Gesicht huscht ein Lächeln, als das restliche Blut aus ihrem Körper weicht, und ich ihr Herz behutsam aus dem Körper schneide. Zum Schluss nehme ich ihre Augen aus, und eine milchige Flüssigkeit läuft aus den Augenhöhlen, die dem massakrierten Körper gehören Ich würge, und muss zusehen, wie die Nächste Szene abläuft. Ich sehe mich, wie ich in der am Boden liegenden Lucie einsteche. Eine Mischung aus Blut und Spucke läuft aus ihrem Mund und ihre Augen sind starr. Als ich aus dieser Art Film aufwache, bin ich nicht mehr gefesselt. Nein, ich stehe vor Lucie und meiner Mutter, die tot vor mir liegen, in meinen Händen ein Messer und... und ihre Herzen...Kategorie:Schockierendes EndeKategorie:MordKategorie:Kurz